1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker that increases sound quality by improving a structure in an enclosure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A speaker includes an enclosure and a speaker unit. A pair of side plates, a bottom plate, a top plate, a back plate and a baffle are assembled into the box-shaped enclosure. The speaker unit is attached to an opening portion formed on the baffle. For example, each plate of the enclosure is made of a wooden plate. As cited in a patent document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-54182), the enclosure is called a speaker cabinet.
Sound generated by the speaker includes sound generated by a diaphragm itself of the speaker unit and sound generated by one or more plates of the enclosure vibrating according to the vibration of diaphragm. Various improvements for increasing sound quality of speaker, that is improvements for increasing resolution of sound generated by the speaker and reproducing sound from the speaker with rich sound field, have been carried out. As one example of the improvements, the diaphragm is made with wood. For example, a wooden diaphragm is cited in a patent document 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication NO. H10(1998)-304492).
The wooden diaphragm described in the patent document 2 improves sound generated by the diaphragm itself of the speaker unit, which provides a speaker capable of reproducing sound in high sound quality. However, in order to further increase sound quality of speaker, it is insufficient to only improve sound generated by a diaphragm itself and it is necessary to improve sound generated by an enclosure.